pansamochodzikfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni
Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni to dwunasta z serii książka o przygodach Pana Samochodzika. Streszczenie thumb|left|Frankfurt nad Menem - jedno z miejsc akcji książki|184x184px„Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni” Zbigniewa Nienackiego to kolejna pełna przygód, nagłych zwrotów akcji i tajemniczości książka o panu Tomaszu. Pewnego dnia do biura pana Tomasza kupiono nowe biurko. Okazuje się, że Dyrektor Marczak postanowił zatrudnić współpracowniczke dla Pana Samochodzika - Monikę. Tomasz od razu rozpoznaje, że nie nadaje się ona do poufnych misji jd hwdp. Nie jest zadowolony z współpracowniczki, ale zleca jej śledzić Shreibera – kłusownika i handlarza dziełami sztuki. Monika zostaje aresztowana, ponieważ wykrada serwetkę porzuconą przez kłusownika z napisem „Fort Lyck”. Gdy cała sprawa zostaje wyjaśniona i Monika wraca do biura, na Tomasza czeka pewien list. Anna Von Dobeneck prosi, by jej rodzinne skarby, ukryte przez jej przodka – Doktora Gottlieba, zostały znalezione przez Ministerstwo Kultury i Sztuki, lecz stawia warunki: biżuteria ma trafić w ręce jej wnuka Alfreda Von Dobencka, a dokumenty niemieckie do Muzeum Goethego we Frankfurcie. Reszta, czyli dokumenty polskie, ma wzbogacić Muzeum Herdera w Morągu. Okazuje się, że ministerstwo przyjęło te warunki, jednak już od trzech miesięcy nikt nie odpowiedział na niego, aby wyjawić skrytkę. Marczak i Samochodzik domyślają się, że ktoś odradził pani Dobeneck tę sprawę. Sądzą też, że ktoś będzie chciał odnaleźć skarb na własną rękę. Marczak daje Panu Samochodzikowi trudne zadanie – ma on odnaleźć zbiory doktora Gottlieba. Pan Samochodzik postanawia sprawdzić, co oznacza ją tajemnicze słowa „Fort Lyck”. W tym celu postanawia pojechać z Moniką na Mazury gdzie Przyjaciel Tomasza Winnetue wyjaśnia te słowa – „Czarci Ostrów”. Tomasz wraz z Moniką i Winnetue postanawiają tam pojechać, lecz uprzedza ich „Blondyn” – pracownik Shreibera i Waldemar Batura – wróg Tomasza. Następnie Pan Samochodzik i Monika rozmawiają z panem Eugeniuszem o ukrytych skarbach i proszą go, aby dowiedział się, kto mógł je zagarnąć. Potem jadą do Mikołajek, by zobaczyć miejsca gdzie leczył Gottlieb, lecz zastają tam skrępowanego „Blondyna”. Niespodziewanie przyjeżdża Batura i tłumaczy Tomaszowi, że to tylko zabawa po czym rozwiązuje go i odjeżdżają List z wyjawieniem skrytki nadal nie przybywa, więc Tomasz i Marczak postanawiają pojechać osobiście do Frankfurtu w celu rozmowy z Anną Von Dobeneck, lecz tak jak spodziewa się pan Samochodzik, ktoś odradził jej współpracy. Z frankfurckiej gazety dowiadują się, że Anna Von Dobeneck już od dawna nie żyje. Tomasz i dyrektor Marczak postanawiają na własną rękę szukać skarbu, lecz z pomocą Grety Herbst – niemieckiego detektywa. Tomasz wraz z Gretą wyruszają do frankfurckiego muzeum po pewne informacje, ale zauważają, że ktoś ich śledzi. Panna Herbst próbuje ich zgubić. Udaje jej się to, lecz dziwnie się zachowuje – w pewnym momencie wysiada i mówi Tomaszowi, że spotkają się wieczorem w hotelu. Pan Samochodzik nie chce się poddać i prosi o pomoc Alfreda Von Dobencka, lecz ten próbuje go oszukać. Marczak i Pan Samochodzik jadą do Weimaru szukać niejakiego Piontka, który mógł przywłaszczyć sobie stare dokumenty i rękodzieła, lecz okazuje się, że Piontek już nie żyje. Niespodziewanie pojawia się „Blondyn”, a Greta Herbst postanawia go śledzić. Waldemar Batura proponuje Tomaszowi współpracę. Zaskoczony Pan Samochodzik, Marczak i Monika wracają do Polski, gdzie czeka na nich list od pana Eugeniusza z nazwiskami ludzi, którzy mogli zabrać skarby: Makulski, Krostek i Wągrowski. Alfred Von Dobeneck postanawia zdać się na Pana Samochodzika i wraz z narzeczoną próbują znaleźć skarby ukryte na wysepce Śniardw, lecz okazuje się że nic tam nie ma. Pan Samochodzik, Monika, Greta Herbst, Alfred Von Dobeneck i jego narzeczona, przypominająca starą Annę Von Dobeneck, nocują na wysepce. Tomasz nie może zasnąć, więc postanawia przejść się po lesie i nagle spotyka Monikę. Niezauważony przez nią kieruje się w głąb lasu i widzi bandę Waldemara Batury. Zauważa tam „Rudego Janka”, „Blondyna” i „Pana Felusia”. Zaskoczony Tomasz wraca do namiotu i następnego dnia wraz z Moniką jedzie do Makulskiego. Zastają tam tylko jego żonę i dzieci. Kobieta mówi, że męża nie ma w domu, choć ewidentnie w szopie słychać czyjeś głosy. Niespodziewanie do Makulskiego przyjeżdża panna Herbst i wtedy z szopy wychodzi grupa ludzi. Pan Samochodzik rozpoznaje, że to „Niewidzialni” – groźna organizacja przestępcza specjalizująca się w przemycie i kradzieży dzieł sztuki, lecz oni twierdzą, że są hobbystami zbierającymi stare dokumenty. Okazuje się, że w szopie siedzi związany Makulski i Batura. „Hobbyści” na dowód, że nie są złodziejami, przekazują skrzynkę z starymi dokumentami i odjeżdżają. Tomasz rozwiązuje Makulskiego a Baturę zostawia. W hotelu Greta, Tomasz i Monika przeglądają stare dokumenty, lecz nie są to zaginione skarby Dobencków. Wieczorem narzeczony Moniki wchodzi przez nie to okno myśląc, że to pokój dziewczyny. Następnego dnia Pan Samochodzik jedzie do Marczaka, by zdać mu relacje z ostatnich dni, a następnie jadą do Krostka, lecz zastają tam tylko jego córkę, która mówi im, że jej ojciec nie ma nic wspólnego z zaginionymi skarbami. Tomasz i Marczak wierzą jej i Tomasz wraz z Moniką jadą na spotkanie z Winnetue, a potem do Wągrowskiego. Monika, Tomasz i Winnetue śledzą go i zastają tam „Hobbystów”. Chcą, aby Wągrowski pokazał im zakopane skarby.Ten zgadza się, lecz z powodu nadmiaru alkoholu w jego organizmie nic nie pamięta. To samo dzieje się przez kolejne dni, aż w końcu Tomasz rozumie, że tutejsi „Niewidzialni” są po to, aby jego zwodzić. Nagle wpada na pomysł, że skarby mogą być ukryte w domku Gottlieba, więc jedzie tam. Nagle przyjeżdża Batura, „Blondyn” i Greta Herbst. Wchodzą do domku a Tomasz ich śledzi. Po jakimś czasie on również tam wchodzi i zastaje skrępowaną Gretę. Batura grozi mu, że zaraz oni go zwiąża i uciekną ze skarbem, lecz na szczęście przyjeżdża Monika, jej narzeczony, Winnetue i Wielki Bóbr – przyjaciel Winnetue i Tomasza. Przepędzają „Blondyna” i Baturę i odzyskują prawdziwy skarb. W drodze powrotnej napadają na nich Dobenckowie i zabierają skrzynię, lecz dzięki tajemniczemu podstępowi udaje im się odzyskać skarby... Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Zbigniewa Nienackiego Kategoria:Książki, których akcja dzieje się za granicą